The Uzumaki Familia!
by Zweig
Summary: Watch how Naruto takes over the Underworld of the Elemental Nations along with taking revenge on those who once tormented him. Mafia-Naruto, Joker-Naruto. Characters from many different franchises live in the Nations.
1. Painful Loss!

**The Uzumaki Familia!**

 **Painful Loss!**

(Naruto age five)

Naruto Uzumaki sobbed quietly as he sat inside the small prison-carriage used to transport him. He silently wondered what he had done wrong to deserve this fate. He was currently five years old and one of the many homeless children living in Konoha-gakures slums. His family was a sore spot to him, his mother was in a coma since an attack during his birth that left her in that state. His father had blamed him for his mothers condition and threw him out after his fourth birthday. His twin-sister Naruko had protested but Minato had ignored her and since then Naruto lived on the streets.

At first it had been alright somewhat. He had started searching the garbage for useful things to sell the resident Mafia-familia. The Hit-man of the family a man called Reborn had taught him some self-defense to protect himself. His life had gone forward from then until yesterday when several man with blank masks had surrounded him, beat him down and then threw him into this carriage which left Konoha.

Naruto flinched as the carriage suddenly stopped and suddenly the door was thrown open. A man was standing in the open door looking at the shivering form of Naruto.

„Hmm. So you are the Uzumaki-brat, you will be very valuable for the WeaponX project. I´m Orochimaru your new master, Kukuku."

With those words Naruto was grabbed by two of the masked man standing beside Orochimaru and a time of pain began for him.

* * *

(Naruto age ten)

„Back into your cell brat, you have another experiment tomorrow."

„Fuck you Braig. I will seriously kill you someday, you and all those bastards of scientists."

„As If. The only way you will come out of here alive will be as a obedient weapon so shut your mouth brat."

With those words the guard Braig slammed the cell-door shut and left. Naruto growled at the man for a bit before going back to his place. He was sharing his cell with five other prisoners all of them being children.

„Are you alright Onii-chan?"

Narutos wild and angry eyes softened a bit as they fell on the little girl speaking to him.

„I´m alright Kusano. Don´t worry there is not much they can do to me."

Kusano smiled happily at her Onii-chan as he sat down beside her. Naruto smiled softly before stroking his hand through her blond hair. Of all of them Kusano was the youngest and most innocent and he loved her as if she were his own sister. Though he viewed all his fellow prisoners like that. Looking around he saw Baby 5 talking a bit to Eve, they were both subjects of weapon-enhancement projects. Stabbing moodily his food was the only other boy Yuuto Kiba and finally still knocked out from her last experiment was Ahsoka Tano. The poor girl had so many skin and body modifications done on her that she didn´t even look human anymore.

They were not the only ones in the hideout. There were many others also, first they arrived and were brutally brought to peak fitness. Then they would be subjected to whatever experiments the scientists did at the time. Depending on how good they responded they either died or were put through more training until the next experiment came. With time the succesful experiments were then distributed among the various groups involved in the WeaponX Project and the failed or useless experiments were either disposed or used as training-dummies for the others.

Naruto had seen more then twenty children enter his cell during his time here and as far as he knew only four had survived. Though even then he had no idea what happened to them. Naruto himself had been through four different experiments. The first was to forcefully expand mental-abilities to give a person Kage-level Chakra-control. Then they had put him in a procedure which allowed him to create and control strings with chakra which he could use to control or cut people. Then they operated on his brain which allowed him to get slight Precognitive abilities which allowed him to read peoples minds to an extent they called it Mantora. The latest experiment had given him the ability to teleport though it left the smell of brimstone. The next experiment though would most likely be the last given that the chance of him dying would be eighty-five percent. They would craft a metal called Adamantium to his skeleton.

„Damn them. Damn them to hell!"

Naruto seethed at the suffering he and the others were put through. He had over time questioned his fellow prisoners and the guards, sometimes even a scientist would answer some questions.

What he found out absolutely disgusted him. The WeaponX project was a shared project between the ninja-villages, several criminal groups and some Daimyos. It was funded by the Daimyos while the Shinobi and criminals supplied the Orphans or kidnapped children used in the experiments. It was the only Organisation who the Kage worked actively together. Of course sometimes a Kage refused to work with the group like the Sandaime Kazekage did apparently so they sent an agent to dispose of him which also gave the Kages a new reason for warring with each other.

Over time Naruto had found out the names of the thirteen head-scientists connected to the various bases around the continent.

The names were: Orochimaru, Hiruko, Hojo, Even, Xehanort, Dr. Stylish, Medusa, Kanzaki, Dr. Gero, Caesar Crown, Brain, Nathaniel Essex and Dr. White. Naruto swore on his blood that he would find and kill each and every one of them.

Aside from them there were also several lesser scientists working for the project along with countless guards. Not to mention the backers of the project which he also needed to dispose of so that the project would be permamently scrapped and forgotten.

Softly stroking through Kusanos hair he was left to stew in his own dark thoughts.

* * *

(Naruto age 12)

„It will probably the most painful experience in your very short life you little brat. I will be happy to see your end finally."

Naruto sneered at Braigs smug grin. The black-haired man merely smirked at him as he watched Naruto get strapped down on the operation table over a tank of water. Naruto watched as the scientists slowly stepped away and he was submerged ino the water. He watched as the drills approached his skin and trashed a bit as they slowly drilled into his flesh. The moment they reached his bones they stopped. Instead he now felt hot molten Metal floating through the hollow drills into his body. He howled and trashed around, the pain was unbearable. Finally the pain stopped as everything went black.

* * *

Danzou Shimura watched with interest as the Uzumaki-boy was strapped down. The current Head-scientist of this branch Even smirked before giving the signal to start the experiment.

„How great are his chances for survival?"

Even turned around and stroked through his blond hair in a nervous manner.

„Unfortunately the chances of his death are seventy percent. Far more than I would like with such a rare ressource. Still we hope his heritage as Uzumaki combined with the Kyubis power will keep him alive."

Danzou snorted a bit. Behind him his three bodyguards Tera, Dajimu and the aged Tatsuma Aburame straightened a bit.

„Very well, but I hope you have prepared our reparations in case something goes wrong. Konoha will need several of your succesful experiments to replace the loss of a Jinchuriki. Also, what is the status of the testsubject created from Tsunades harvested eggs, Kusano is its name I believe."

Even frowned a bit. He certainly didn´t want the Warhawk get more than the usual share of successes. The last time he had grabbed that boy with the interesting Ink-style they created. It absolutely angered him needing to share his genius with others. Still if Xehanorts newest experiment would go right he no longer would need to work for the project.

„Experiment 108 is going along quite well. The DNA harvested from Hashiramas corpse was succesfully integrated and she has shown signs of having Mokuton. She also seems to have been adopted by the Jinchuriki which makes me wonder if he can feel his blood-relation to her."

Danzou smirked at this. So the Jinchuriki came with a Mokuton-user to control him together perhaps with this he would be able to remove that fool Minato and become Hokage. He suddenly frowned though as he saw the life-signs on the monitor-screen disappear. Even let out a heavy sigh at this.

„It seems he didn´t survive. Well I suppose we should star harvesting the organs and blood. He bones will be ruined with the metal around it..."

Even suddenly became quiet as he heard a small beep-sound. His head snapped around and he looked on the screen. There, a small heartbeat! Even and Danzou watched with fascination as the heartbeat steadily became stronger. Danzou got a satisified smirk on his face.

„Remove his memory now while he is knocked out. He will be more useful without his memory."

The guard Braig had a smug smile on his face as he approached Narutos body. Even though had not stopped watching the screen and had therefore noticed the jump of the heartbeat when Danzou suggested the removal of his memories. His eyes widened in panic as he understood what that meant.

„Braig run! He is already awake and he heard Danzous suggestion."

Braig looked confused for a moment before his eyes fell on the crimson eye of Naruto which was wide open looking at him. For a moment he was frozen in terror while feeling like an insect in front of a monster. He just managed to jump backwards as the glass-tank exploded riddling the less fortunate guards with glass-shards. Letting out a curse Braig grabbed his two crossbows and fired several arrows at Naruto. The Arrows hit but failed to penetrate the Adamantium-skeleton under his skin.

Naruto let out a loud howl as he shot a ball of dark energy at Braig which hit the man directly in the face and caused him to fly backwards and hit the wall. Danzou on the hand merely gave a signal and the three Root-members jumped down into the Laboratory to kill Naruto. He then quickly turned around and left with Even following him a look of panic on his face.

Down in the Laboratory Naruto growled as his shock-collar poured more and more power into keeping him down. Finally he had enough and ripped it off. This activated the hidden explosive which exploded. Tatsuma Aburame watched warily as the smoke-cloud slowly disipated. Both Tera and Dajimu gripped their Tantos tightly. But they still were caught unaware as suddenly Dajimu was literally split in half. Tatsuma immediatly sent his colony into the cloud to attack Naruto but a large flash of crimson energy appeared and he cursed as he felt most of his colony wiped out.

Suddenly Naruto came shot from the cloud quickly approaching Tera who slashed with his Tanto. The Tanto hit Naruto into his ribs but was stopped there. Narutos hand quickly shot up and grabbed Tera around his throat. The Jinchuriki merely looked the man into the eyes behind the mask before snapping Teras neck. He let the mans body fall to the ground and then turned to Tatsuma.

The Aburame merely turned stoic. He knew that he wouldn´t survive this day but he still needed to buy time for Danzou-sama to escape. With a thought he sent the few remaining Kikaichu to attack Naruto. The insects flew to him and began to suck out his chakra but it was barely noteworthy. Narutos hand flew up and he moved his fingers the similiar to the puppeteers of Suna which Tatsuma had fought against. His stoic expression turned into panic though as his body suddenly moved on its own. His hand was going to his back and drew his Tanto. Tatsuma watched as his hands pointed the Tanto against his gut making him think of the Harakiri of the Samurai. He gave one last look into Narutos eyes and in one last moment he saw his greatest nightmares. Danzou-sama ripped apart by this monster and Konoha-gakure going up in flames with the Hokage-faces crumbling all the while a mocking laughter sounded in the background. That was the last Tatsuma saw because the next moment the Tanto was impaled through his body and he slumped down.

Naruto looked dispassionately at his opponents corpse. His eyes turned blue again and he looked around. The Laboratory was trashed. Dead guards and ninja were scattered over the ground. He let out a growl as he noticed that Braigs body was not among them.

„The Bastard probably escaped while I was busy with those Ninja. No matter I will get him in the future. For now I need to free my siblings, to long we have suffered at the hands of others."

With those words Naruto turned around and left the room.

* * *

„Aaargh!"

Naruto watched with a smile on his face as another guard was cut into pieces by his chakra-strings. Behind him were several other guards and scientists which he had already killed. Stepping before his cell the five children inside looked at him with astonishment. Naruto merely smirked before twitching his fingers causing the cell to be cut apart. Naruto had a sinister smirk on his face.

„Come on my friends we still have to free our other siblings and escape this hell."

Yuuto nodded and concentrated a bit. Using his Yin-Yang-release he created two Katana one of which he gave Ahsoka. Baby 5 and Eve transformed their arms into blades. Naruto smirked before picking up Kusano and placing her on his shoulder. He used some strings to keep her secure before turning to the others.

„Let´s go."

The six escapees quickly moved through the base killing every scientist and guard in their way. Finally they arrived at five doors which Naruto stopped at. He frowned when he saw the locks at the doors but simply used his strings to cut the walls and doors apart. Inside the four rooms were the recent successful experiments. Naruto stepped forward a smirk on his face.

„Welcome to your freedom my siblings. I must ask though will you decide to escape only o be hunted down by the Scientists one after another or will you join me and my friends?"

The four Experiments stepped out of the shadow of the rooms.

The first was a brown-haired woman with a huge bust. She was currently the dirty rags the prisoners were given which barely covered her body. On her forehead was a red tattoo of a bird. This was Akitsu.

The second was a green haired teenage girl with bird wings and talons instead of feet. This was Monet.

The third was a very small and young looking girl also with green hair. Over her left eye was a clear eye-patch. This was Sugar, Monets sister.

The fourth person was a black-haired boy with dog ears. He was quite young, being only ten currently. His name was Kotaro Inugami.

The four prisoners all looked a bit unsure but after a moment Akitsu stepped forward and walked to Narutos side. The other three quickly followed causing Naruto to smile. The group slowly walked through the base, by now most scientists and guards were either dead or had fleed. Eventually though they heard the sound of a battle going on. Naruto and his group quickly stormed forward and found the cells with the new prisoners. Standing in front of a few children was a very old man who had several heavy wounds. Attacking the group were six guards all holding spears in their hands.

Naruto let out a growl and sent out some chakra-strings which cut two of the guards apart. His fellow prisoners stormed forward and attacked the remaining four guards with hatred in their eyes. Ahsoka and Yuuto quickly cut the guards up with their swords while Baby 5 shot a bullet in the head of another guard. The last man tried to run away but was impaled by an Ice-shard shot by Akitsu.

The old man looked at the group with relief. He was barely alive anymore and only the thought of protecting the children still kept him alive.

„Who are you people?"

Naruto stepped forward to the old man with a soft smile. He threw a glance at the children behind him and the most notable was a redhaired girl and a blue haired boy which had so much chakra that he could easily feel it.

„My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I and my group are all escaped expreiments of this facility, if you want you can accompany us. You will be welcome among our group and I will take care of you if you join my family."

The children looked reliefed a bit but the old man looked more wary. He looked deep into Narutos eyes for a moment but then he smiled.

„I can see that despite the darkness in your heart you are still good at your core. I know that you will protect them with your life."

The old man suddenly hunched over and coughed up some blood. He slowly fell to the ground as the children and Naruto run toward him. Looking the mans wounds over Naruto frowned before closing his eyes for a moment. The old man looked at the children with a small smile before turning to Naruto.

„I know that my life will end now. Please take care of the kids and make sure they get good lifes."

The redhaired girl burst into tears while looking at her grandfather figure who slowly died before her eyes.

„Noo! You can´t die Rob-jiji. You still need to watch how I become a Knight. Please don´t leave us!"

Rob smiled softly while looking at the girl.

„I´m sorry that I need to leave you so soon but I will watch you from the afterlife so you need to keep your dream okay Erza?"

Erza nodded while shedding tears. Naruto and his group watched as Robs life ended and his breath stopped. They spent a moment with the old man before Naruto stood up again.

„Come, our freedom awaits us. Oh before I forget it. From now on I will take up a new name!"

Yuuto looked at Naruto with curiosity.

„A new name? What do you want us to call you?"

Naruto got a dark smirk on his face.

„Call me Joker!"


	2. Jokers first move!

**The Uzumaki Familia!**

I need the characters a bit older so the Graduation age is 16.

 **Jokers first move!**

„Damn that Uzumaki-brat."

Danzou angrily threw his cane into the corner of his personal secret office. The two Root-ninja who guarded him merely watched him silently. The old Warhawk was seething in anger, the escape of the Jinchuriki was bad enough but combined with the death of Tatsuma it was a harsh blow. The other two were replacable but Tatsuma had been one of his most trusted and important followers for years. Sure he had already recruited a replacement for the man in form of Torune Aburame but he had hoped to use Tatsuma as an instructor for the new recruits.

Danzou growled for a moment before sitting down and think about the recent developements. The WeaponX project had seven heads who had control of the group. He himself was one of course, the others were Essex, Brain, the third Tsuchikage, Rufus Shinra (the main supplier for ninja-weapons), the Lightning Daimyo and finally the masked man who he knew was behind the Kyubi attack.

Of course the lower ranked members didn´t know about this secret council for security reasons. The orders of the council were always sent anonymus to prevent others from assasinating them. Danzou himself had been given his place on the council from Tobirama Senju who was one of the seven founders of the group.

Now the group though had been dealt several harsh blows. There were twelve facilities with each being headed by one Scientist. The Kyubi-Jinchuriki had destroyed base 7 which had been in River-country. Just three months ago base 3 (in snow-country) had been blown up for some reason and its Head-Scientist and council-member Brain had disappeared. Not to mention Orochimarus taking over of base 8 (Rice-patty country) which caused them to lose even more ressources.

He had sent a whole batallion Root-ninja after Orochimarus subordinates in a small war but he had lost most of them and he didn´t want to force a confrontation between them. Looking at a report on his desk Danzou needed to surpress the urge of slamming his head into a wall. It described how seven test-subjects called the seven sins had fought their way out of Base twelve. Pride and Sloth had been reported killed but the remaining five were gone. Letting out a sigh Danzou decided to first do something about the Jinchuriki.

„Cheshire!"

A young girl appeared before Danzou. She had long black hair, was wearing a green kimono and on her face was a cat-like mask with a cheshire-grin.

„You called Danzou-sama?"

Danzou looked at the young Kunoichi with a stoic face.

„Yes Cheshire. I have a mission for you, you are to hunt down and kill or capture the Kyubi-Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki. All relevant information can be found in the archive with the codename J-9. This mission is S-rank and must be fulfilled for the sake of Konoha.

Cheshire nodded and disappeared in a Shunshin. Danzou let a small grin show on his face.

* * *

Minato Namikaze let out a sigh as he stamped another sheet of paper from the growing pile of paperwork on his desk. His life was currently not one he really wished for himself. He had been happy when his wife reported her pregnancy to him but then that masked man extracted the Kyubi from Kushina which caused her to fall into a coma.

The next few years were difficult when countless ninja and civilians tried to assasinate his son Naruto. He tried to protect him but he was forced to throw Naruto out when during a particular attempt his daughter Naruko had almost been killed. Minato needed to decide if he wanted to protect Naruto and possible lose both or if he threw Naruto out and kept Naruko safe. The choice had been difficult but in the end he threw Naruto out and ordered the in Konoha living Vongola-familia to watch over him.

When Minato found out about Narutos disappearance his vengence was swift. Tsunayoshi and Reborn along with most other Vongola-members were killed. A few though managed to escape from Konoha two of the Guardians included. Since then he had used Jiraiyas spy-network to find his son but so far he had not been found. Minato again let out a sigh looking at a small picture on his desk which featured him and his three year old children.

* * *

„Hey Nii-san what do you plan on doing next?"

Joker looked at Yuuto with a smirk. It was roughly a month since they escaped from the base and currently they were in a forgotten clan fortress which had been taken over by bandits. It had been almost to easy for Joker to take over the group as they unlike other groups did not have a missing-nin among them.

He had then spent the time making his siblings healthy, training them, creating his sign (Doflamingos flag) and finally getting an awesome outfit with orange shades (Doflamingos pre-timeskip outfit).

Currently he was looking at all the different reports he gathered from the weaponX base. There were several very interesting things for him to find out. He also interrogated the bandits about the Underworld and he had found several targets for him to take over. With a smirk he set the report down and looked at Yuuto.

„Yuuto I want you to get Baby 5, Akitsu and Eve. Tell Ahsoka that she has command of the fortress while we are gone."

Yuuto nodded and left to fulfill his orders. Joker let out a smirk, in the beginning it would be difficult to take over the Underworld so he needed to take over an already established part of the Underworld. The best place to start was Tea-country which had two Yakuza-families who competed with each other and owned many whore-houses and gambling-halls. If he took those over he would basically rule Tea-country alone. The country was big but of little influence in the greater scheme. Not to mention the fact that a base of weaponX was also hidden there.

„Fuffuffuffu!"

* * *

„So this is Degarashi port?"

Joker looked around curiously as they entered the large harbour-town. His four subordinates walked behind him while looking around. Akitsu and Baby 5 stood a bit behind Joker being on guard while Eve and Yuuto looked around interested. Joker let a small grin show.

„Fuffuffu. Yuuto and Baby 5 go and find the Wagarashi family and take them over. Eve and Akitsu you are with me on the way to the Wasabi family."

Joker, Eve and Akitsu slowly walked through the town until they reached a large mansion. Two guards were standing at the entrance as Joker slowly walked to them. Both attempted to stop him when they suddenly found that they could no longer move. Joker smirked a bit as he walked through the gate and into the house. He and his teammates passed several members of the Wasabi-family who all were unable to move the moment Joker noticed them. Finally he reached the inner garden where Jirocho Wasabi sat with a young brown haired teen.

„Who are you and how did you enter here?"

Joker grinned at the old mans nervous question.

„Fuffuffu. My name is Joker and I have come to give you an offer old man."

Jirocho looked at the young blond-haired teen nervously. He could easily see the teens power, his whole being felt like a barely restrained well of power. Whatever the offer was he would need to accept unless he wanted to die he could feel it.

„What is your offer Joker-san?"

Joker grinned. The man seemed smart enough to know when he was outclassed which was good.

„Fuffuffu. I´m currently beginning to take over the Underworld of the Elemental Nations. For this I need to either eliminate or take over the various criminal cartels to spread my influence. My offer is the following, you can join my Familia and continue to be the head of my familia here in Tea-country or you can try to resist in which I will kill you and then place my own subordinate here."

Jirocho frowned a bit. This was better than he expected actually, the boy basically said join or die. Given that Jirochos predecessors had more often than not been killed during takeovers he fact that the boy would leave him in power was quite good. Also if the boy actually managed to spread his influence the Wasabi-clan would become stronger in return.

„Very well. What do I need to do?"

Joker smiled satisfied with the situation.

„That is simple. I have a picture of my sign which I want you to make sure all your subordinates have somewhere on their body or clothes. I also want ten percent of your monthly income be given to me. Aside from this you can continue as you always did."

Jirocho nodded slowly. He would need to expand his empire a bit to give both him and the Daimyo their demanded share of profits but it would be doable. Jirocho was surprised though when a young woman suddenly appeared from the roof.

„Joker-sama. Yuuto sent me to tell you that he was forced to kill the Head of the Wagarashi-family alongside the Minister of the city who worked with him. The rest of the family follows you though."

Jirocho was not really surprised at what he was hearing. Kyoroku Wagarashi had always been a rather greedy and controlling man so the chance of him following Joker had been close to zero in his mind. He watched as the blond boy frowned a bit while thinking about something finally the boy grinned.

„Well congratulations Jirocho-san it seems as if you just became Head of the Wagarashi-family too. Fuffuffu."

Jirocho and Idate looked at the man with astonishment but after a moment Jirocho nodded to his new boss. Idate looked like he wanted to protest a bit but a sharp glance from Jirocho made him close his mouth.

Chuckling the Joker and his comrades left the home of the Wasabi-clan.

* * *

„Fuffuffu! So this is the WeaponX base of Tea-country."

Joker and his group looked over a large mansion hidden deep in the jungles of Tea-country. Looking at the base Joker could easily see several towers which had guards watching over the base. There was also a patrol walking on the walls of the base from tower to tower.

„Eve and Baby 5 go and kill the guards on the towers and walls. Yuuto and Akitsu kill the troops who are in the courtyard. I will go inside and eliminate the scientists."

The four nodded before walking off to fulfill their jobs. Naruto let out a smirk before extending his strings and connected them to the clouds. Using that he floated up to the sky and slowly floated over the base. He watched with a smirk as the guards at one wall suddenly had their heads shot by Baby 5 while Eve grew wings and flew up to the first tower where she disposed of the first guards. Yuuto and Akitsu quickly jumped into the courtyard and attacked the groups of guards rushing at them. Using that chance Naruto let himself down before the door into the complex and entered the building.

The first thing he saw were two guards rushing towards him through the hallway. He merely smirked before cutting them apart with his strings. Smirking he slowly walked through the building to find the Head-scientist.

* * *

The alarm sounding through the base made a certain individual frown heavily. She removed her hands from the dissected corpse of her former experiment and walked to the security camera.

Medusa frowned as she changed the channel and easily saw the invaders. Several were in the courtyard killing her servants while a blond haired boy with a pink coat moved through the base killing her scientists and guards.

„Hmph. It seems I will need to send Chrona to take care of that annoyance for me."

Medusa walked to her computer and pushed the button which would open Chronas cell-door. She watched with a grin as the invader slowly walked towards Chronas room.

* * *

Naruto slowly stepped into a large arena like room and looked around curiously. The room was quite big and in the middle stood a pink-haired skinny child. He could not tell if it was a boy or a girl due to a complete lack of bust. The child was definitely malnourished which made him suspect that it was a test-subject like him. The kid was holding a long black sword in its hand and had an terrified look on its face.

„Well and who are you my friend?"

Naruto stepped forward with a grin on his face but frowned a bit when he saw the kid stepping backwards in panic.

„Oh no. I don´t know how to deal with people with pink cloaks. Mother do I need to fight him? He scares me."

Narutos frown grew as he listened to the ramblings of the child who looked almost scared out of its life. He growled though when he heard a voice from the loud-speaker.

„Concentrate Chrona. This boy is an invader and you must kill him. Alright? You do want to make mommy happy after all don´t you Chrona?"

Chrona twitched for a moment before an insane grin appeared on her/his face.

„My blood is black!"

With those words Chrona stormed at Naruto who growled at this. He sent out some chakra-strings at Chrona to give him some cuts to scare him off. Instead he watched angrily as Chrona ignored the wounds and her shed blood started turning into needles who shot at him. Naruto quickly evaded the black blood but was caught of guard when Chrona stabbed him with her sword into the side. He screamed in pain a bit as he felt the sword bite into his flesh but his skeleton kept the blade from dissecting him.

Joker let out a smirk seeing that and grabbed Chronas arm. The young childs expression turned horrified at that. Before Chrona could react though Joker channeled his chakra in his fist and Chrona directly in the gut. Chrona let out a scream as his rips broke under the hit and quickly received another hit from Joker against his neck which knocked Chrona out.

„Kukuku. Well done boy, I didn´t think you would be able to defeat Chrona."

Joker looked up angrily at the person walking out of the door opposite of him. It was a blond-haired woman wearing a Lab-coat over a black dress with white arrows on the front. The womans eyes were on the first glance kind but he could easily see the snake inside her personality.

„Hmph. I take it you are the Head-Scientist of this base correct?"

Medusa smirked and let her arrow-like tongue be shown for a moment.

„Indeed. I´m Medusa Gorgon the head-scientist of this base. I wonder though how you found out where it was based?"

Joker smirked at the woman who looked a bit annoyed.

Fuffuffu. I will be keeping that a secret my dear. Not that it matters as I will kill you now."

Joker smirked while Medusa created an arrow-like sword which she held in her hands. He created several chakra-strings which he sent at Medusa he grunted in pain though when Medusa disappeared and her arrow-sword was stabbed into his chest. He growled as he saw Medusa standing behind him a sinister smirk on her face.

„How did you come behind me so fast?"

Medusa smirked as she merely pointed at the place she had been before. Joker turned his head and looked with astonishment at the arrow-symbol on the ground where Medusa had stood before. Sensing her killing intent he quickly evaded as she shot several black arrows at him from where he stood. Joker quickly sent some strings to cut through the arrows watching with a smile as they fell to the ground.

Medusa growled and created another Vector which shot her directly at the blond invader while simultan she channeled her most deadly poison into her teeth. Joker screamed as Medusa sank her fangs into his neck and the poison entered his blood-stream. Despite this he grabbed Medusas head and prevented her from moving her body away.

„Fuffuffu. Your plan was quite good but you made the mistake of coming to close to me. Now your end is coming!"

Medusas had an insane glint in her eyes as she started to channel even more poison into the brats body. Joker gritted his teeth in pain but he lashed out with a chakra-string which cut Medusa in half at the waist. Medusas eyes widened in pain and surprise, she removed her teeth from his neck and her upper body fell to the ground. She looked at Joker with a strange look on her face.

„Kukuku. It seems as if my time is over, I wonder what Orochimaru-tousan will say when he finds out about my death. Still I will atleast take you with me."

Joker watched with shock as Medusas body started to have smoke come from it. Understanding what was happening he let out a curse and run towards the exit of the room. He used his strings to have Chrona fly to him and he grabbed her while running from the room. The explosion he felt shook the whole base and left the room in shambles.

Naruto was unable to notice the small black snake who left the room through the door he had entered originally.

* * *

Joker looked at the cells he stood before. He smirked as he cut the celldoors open with his strings and several people walked out of them.

„Fuffuffu. Welcome my friends to your freedom. I´m called Joker and I would like you to join my Underworld empire which I´m currently creating."

The first person was a large man with black hair and a strange eye. He had a prison-outfit on and some stubles on his chin.

„Hehe. So you are the one who freed us. Simply tell me how I can repay you and I will do it. By the way call me Free."

Joker watched satisfied as the other prisoners also introduced themselves. Aside from a few low level prisoners there were five other people noteworthy. Their names were Vergo, Gladius, Dellinger, Killer and Trafalgar Law. All of them decided to join his underworld empire. As the group slowly walked back into the courtyard Joker noted with a smirk that his four comrades had elminiated all of the guards in the courtyard.

„So you are done Nii-san?"

Joker smirked at Yuutos question and nodded his head.

„Fuffuffu. The base is destroyed and the prisoners released, Yuuto I want you to go and take control of the Tea-daimyo for me. Send regular updates to me and report everything you deem noteworthy."

Yuuto bowed his head as he left in a Shunshin.

Joker and his group on the other hand started to travel back to his fortress in the land of fire.

* * *

For those interested those are the franchises I took the people from:

Yuuto Kiba (Highschool DxD)

Reborn and Vongola family (Katekyo Hitman Reborn)

Braig, Even and Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)

Kusano and Akitsu (Sekirei)

Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars)

Eve and Kanzaki (Black Cat)

Baby 5, Caesar Crown, Monet, Sugar, Vergo, Law, Gladius, Dellinger, Killer (One Piece)

Hojo and Rufus Shinra (Final Fantasy 7)

Dr. Stylish (Akame ga Kill)

Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball Z)

Brain, Erza Scarlett, Rob, (Fairy Tail)

Nathaniel Essex (Marvel)

Dr. White (Samurai Deeper Kyo)

Kotaro Inugami (Mahou Sensei Negima)

Medusa, Chrona, Free (Soul Eater)

Cheshire (DC)

Pride and Sloth (Fullmetal Alchemist)


End file.
